


I Don't Want Your Body, But I Hate That You're With Someone Else.

by Velocity_Owl87



Series: Luke Skywalker and the First Order [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Modification, Captivity, Enemies to Friends, Escape, Fake Science, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Luke, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: Kylo Ren becomes the Supreme Leader earlier than anticipated and manages to crush the Rebellion in both warfare and morale. The first by destroying their armada and the second by abducting Omega Luke Skywalker.Planning to subjugate and humiliate the Omega, Kylo Ren tries at first to force a bond along with all that entails, which proves to be less than successful.So to kill to birds with one stone, he promptly assigns the Omega to General Hux, expecting to do the job by proxy. Yet he didn't count on Hux and Luke developing a bond that not only maintains Luke, but changes Hux in ways he didn't expect.





	I Don't Want Your Body, But I Hate That You're With Someone Else.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a back and forth discussion with Captain Kiri Storm in regards to this scenario. I usually don't write the other side, so this was a different take for me in regards to writing Kylo Ren and Hux. Luke Skywalker has always been one of my favourites, but it's just now that I started to write him.
> 
> Science is of course, pseudo science with some RL roots. 
> 
> Proofed, but if some mistakes appear they will be fixed later. Title is a play on The 1975's "Somebody Else"

_One-Presentation of a double-edged gift_

Hux forced himself to stay at ease despite the barely contained fury that was coursing through his entire body. He didn’t dare openly express his disgust and anger over being gifted that old, battered, and nearly used up Omega that had once been the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. He grit his teeth and looked over to where said Omega was slumped on the ground, shivering and clutching at the inadequate blanket that Hux was willing to bet was the only thing covering him.

Luke wasn’t looking at him. His eyes were on the durasteel floor of Snoke’s, now Kylo Ren’s, inner chambers. He moved only slightly, showing the collar around his neck rendering him as harmless as any old Omega out in the galaxy. Hux seethed as he took in the sliver of weathered and scarred skin that the blanket only gave a small glimpse of.

“Well, Admiral Hux?”

Kylo Ren’s voice brought him back to the point at hand, making him choke on his anger that had been stoked again at the slight thread of amusement he was sure he heard in Kylo Ren’s voice. He wanted to tear out the other man’s throat, but he still had the bruises and split lip from the last time that he had crossed the Force user and his technical superior. So he simply swallowed his rage and gave the diplomatic reply that he’d force himself to drink a bottle of Corellian Whiskey later to get rid of the taste of it.

“My many thanks and gratitude for the gift of the Omega. I had been thinking that it was time for me to have one Omega to start my pack. Perhaps two. In time of course.”

Kylo Ren only looked at him as he spoke, his dark eyes all pupil and glittering with a mad light that made Hux all too aware to tread lightly in his presence.

“Indeed. I can only imagine that you would be amenable to the Omega. You might have better luck than I did in breeding it. I also suggest that you don’t take too long to start your pack. He doesn’t have that much time left in him.”

Luke froze at that and Hux nearly flinched at the calculated cruelty of the remark and the implications of it as well. He didn’t dare turn to look at the Omega, whose visible flesh was flushed red in shame.

“I understand.”

Kylo smirked at him then.

“I’m sure you do.You have permission to return to the bridge for the end of your shift. Your Omega will be waiting for you in your quarters.”

Hux inclined his head in obedience that he truly didn’t feel and stiffly did as he was told, not sparing a glance at the Omega that sat as if he had been paralysed. In fact, Hux had to wonder if the shock had killed the poor thing.

It would save them a heap of trouble, that was for certain.

Except that he knew it was idle speculation on his part. Luke Skywalker was made of sterner stuff.

He had destroyed the Empire after all.

_Two-Scouting out the territory_

Luke heaved a sigh when he was unceremoniously shoved into Hux’s quarters by the Storm Troopers Kylo Ren had ordered to escort him down. He didn’t know if it was a sigh of acceptance or relief. Probably both, he thought as he rubbed his wrists to ease the pinch of the cuffs they had placed on him.

He snorted in dark amusement as he moved past the large sitting area and into the bedroom where the fresher no doubt was. He was hungry, but needed a bath first, something he knew he wouldn’t have the luxury of having once his heat would start. Already, the edges of his self control were being worn fine and thin.

He swallowed hard as he forced himself to tighten his grip on his self control before the heat went any further and rendered him unable to do anything but to succumb to his nature. Kylo Ren had certainly plotted his revenge well.

Swallowing thickly, Luke moved into the fresher and let the blanket drop before he stepped in and turned on the water. He closed his eyes and stood under the spray for a few minutes, letting the water sluice off the bodily fluids that had accumulated on his skin after the unsuccessful matings that Kylo Ren had subjected him to.

_The feel of his large hands digging into his hips, leaving bruises made him gasp and let out a low moan of both despair and pain._

_Exactly how long had this been going on? He had lost track._

_All he knew was that he couldn’t stand it any longer. And he needed to get away from Kylo Ren before he went mad. Or bled to death from the mistreatment._

_His eyes went wide as he scrabbled against the durasteel, the synth-skin ripping from his fingertips as he tried to crawl away. He had given up trying to run away.  He was a weak old man shaking through violations and the last of the suppressants that had kept his biology at bay for most of his life. He could barely walk and he knew that Kylo would just let him go only to seize him again and probably mount him unsuccessfully once again._

_He had tried, the first time that he had captured him, catching him unawares at Ach-To. His heart had sank the moment that he had felt his presence on the island and he had tried to tap into the Force that he had cut himself off from quickly enough to defend himself from his estranged nephew._

_It had failed._

_And he had found himself receiving the half-hearted and contemptuous caresses of Kylo Ren in the ship on the way towards the First Order._

_He had learned to loathe the touch of Kylo Ren and the rancid scent of their incompatible scents. Not to mention the way that his skin felt dirty and stained even after he had sloughed the worst of it off whenever he was left alone. It felt like he had been marked for life and it fuelled his frustration. But with the collar, he could only wait and bide his time for the best opportunity to get free from him before he died._

Luke opened his eyes and reached for the soap. It wasn’t the best opportunity that he could have received, but he would take it with both hands and make it work as best as he could.

He wasn’t ready to just roll over and die just yet.

He scrubbed himself clean until his entire body was pink and his own scent of Sandalwood and dried grass was all he could detect. After having the overly cloying scent of spoiled muji fruits clinging to him for what like months, he could have cried with relief at the return of his own scent.

Even if it did mean he would be going into heat in the span of a day or so.

He washed his hair and got out, wrapping himself in a large towel before going into the sitting area.

Just in time to see Hux, his face set in an expression sour enough to curdle bantha milk, enter.

He sniffed before he keyed in the code to lock the door.

“Well, Skywalker. I supposed that we should talk before things get out of hand.”

Luke raised an eyebrow at that.

“I suppose we should. So tell me, _Hux:_ Exactly what did you do to land me as your first Omega?”

Hux bristled and Luke smiled to himself.

This was going to be fun.

_Three-Rules and Perimeters_

Hux ground his teeth as he squared off with the slight older man in front of him. Despite the fact that he was only wrapped up in a towel, his skin still wet here and there from a shower, there was still strength and dignity to him. Despite the heartless and humiliating treatment that Kylo Ren had no doubt visited upon Skywalker, he was still a thousand times more dignified than the rather petty and unstable Kylo Ren. No one would be able to take that away and even though he secretly admired the man’s resilience; he wasn’t in the mood to be caught up in a verbal sparring match with him.

“That’s none of your concern, Omega Skywalker. What should be your concern is how exactly we are going to survive each other.”

Luke’s mouth pressed itself into a thin line.

“There’s no question of me surviving, General. I know I will. The question is, will you?”

Hux scowled and crossed his arms in front of his chest, making him realise exactly how ridiculous it was to argue with a half-dressed and sweetly smelling-

“Don’t worry about me, Skywalker. _I’m_ the Alpha in this equation. Omegas your age have a higher mortality rate in childbirth, or so I’ve heard. Once you’re breeding, your concern would be whether you’ll survive the whelping or not.”

A shadow passed quickly across the weather-beaten and aged face of the Omega and Hux couldn’t help but to feel a slight bit of petty glee at having scored a point.

“And what makes you think you’ll be the one to do so? Kylo Ren tried and failed. But then my heat is coming up. I suppose it’s great that we’ll have that question answered and out of the way quickly.”

Hux growled a low warning as he moved into Luke’s personal space. If it intimidated the older Omega, he didn’t show it. He simply tilted his head up and smirked.

“Hit a nerve, did I?”

Hux hadn’t ever been tempted to lay a hand on an Omega, but Skywalker was quickly making him want to rethink that policy.

In fact, he actually did raise a hand and for a split second was tempted.

Until he happened to really look at Skywalker’s skin and see all of the somewhat healed and fresh contusions on the bonding gland sites, his wrists, chest and hips. The idea of lowering himself down to the same level of behaviour as Kylo Ren made him pull back at the last second and step away from Skywalker, despite wanting to bask in the sweet scent of him.

Skywalker remained silent, his jaw untensing as he watched Hux back away.

“I may not like you, Skywalker, but I won’t hurt you like him. I’m not an animal, despite being an Alpha.”

Hux stated softly, makin Luke nod.

“I appreciate that concession. It still doesn’t answer why I was given to you.”

Hux grinned mirthlessly at that.

“I was the one to lose Starkiller Base. And I was the closest to the Omega breeding lists. He needs an heir. You failed to provide one, so what better way to kill two birds with one stone?”

Skywalker only rubbed tiredly at his eyes.

“And if I don’t produce a litter?”

Hux smiled bitterly.

“I doubt you want to know.”

The conversation ended after that, with Hux leaving the sitting area and going straight to his quarters to fetch both the simple set of Omega clothing and the Corellian Whiskey he had been craving the entire time after he had been summoned to appear in Kylo Ren’s presence.

“Here. Put these on and join me for a drink.”

It was curt, but not ill intentioned. He simply needed to get utterly plastered and then figure out ways to find a loophole in this situation.

Skywalker, to his credit, didn’t argue and simply did as he was bid, keeping the towel on as he slipped the simple pants and tunic on before joining Hux in the kitchenette area. There were others that he would have preferred to have gotten drunk with, Hux was well aware of that, yet he did as Hux requested. Liquor was liquor and they both could do worse than Corellian whiskey.

He changed his mind the moment that Skywalker’s heat went full blown after three drinks and had both of them on the carpet in the sitting area giving in to their natures.

_Four-Complications_

_Luke had intended to fight Hux when he felt the first rush of heat hit him. He had made that split second decision when he had taken the first sip of the whiskey he had avoided drinking ever since Han had given him one last smile and walked away. It reminded him too much of what could have been. What he could have had._

_Luke hadn’t wanted to think about Han or Ben. Or Hux himself. He only wanted to have a bit of peace and forget, even for a moment, what his future would hold._

_Or if he even had a future._

_He had known enough to read between the lines of what Hux was telling him. He had to be complacent and be a broodmare for a cause he had fought long before this impudent Alpha was even thought of. He had to bargain his body for some more time and hope that the Resistance would be strong enough to find him and liberate him and…_

_The last of this thought was lost in the animalistic rush of heat that flooded his entire being. His vision whited out and he gasped, the half full glass falling out of his hand and breaking with a loud crash._

_His knees buckled and collapsed, Hux grabbing him at the last minute prevented him from falling to the ground himself. Hux’s hands on him eased the effects of the heat, but he knew that it would be a bad one. Already, he was tugging futilely at his clothes, the soft fabric still too rough on his skin. He was already drenched in sweat and slick was already soaking not just his trousers, but his thighs as well._

_He didn’t realise when he had started to mewl, only that Hux was already there, stripping them both and pushing him on his back. Luke wanted to protest, to push the insistent hands away, yet he didn’t dare. He couldn’t muster up any energy to fight the only person that would ease this agony._

_Even in Tatooine, in the worst heat of the day, had he felt as if he was burning to ashes. He needed this, he told himself. He couldn’t fight it. Not when it would save him._

_He mewled again as Hux parted his slick stained thighs and positioned himself in between them._

_Luke sighed when Hux smoothed his hair back, the sigh turning to a yowl when Hux abruptly pushed himself in and bit down hard on the bonding gland, breaking the skin and tying them together._

_Hux licked at the wound and moved, his pace hard and fast, their bodies slamming together with brutal and punishing efficiency._

_He pushed against him, but Hux grasped his hands and held them over his head, his teeth sharp into his shoulder again._

_“You’re mine, Omega! Mine!”_

_Luke took it as a warning._

_Yet he promised himself, in the short lucidity he got afterwards, he would._

_Yet the next time the heat hit, he pulled Hux to him._

_He learned to push the disappointment away the minute that his body cramped up with want and need._

_He had to get through this. He had to survive this long enough to make everything right once again._

_He had to._

_So he accepted Hux without abandon._

_~*~*~*~_

Hux slid out of the filthy, slick and come stained bed and limped to the fresher, where he didn’t bother to grab the glass the kept there and drank from the cold water tap instead. He drank until he couldn’t swallow anymore. He left the tap running as he caught his breath and sluiced some of the sweat and oil off of his face.

It was only then that he turned off the water to look at himself  in the mirror.

He winced when he took in his appearance. His skin had gone from pale to flimsi white and dark purple shadows stained the hollows under his eyes, which looked dead grey.  His face was gaunt and he looked like an animated corpse.

The rest of him was no better: His torso was littered with scratches, bruises and bitemarks. He winced when he caught sight of one particularly bad one that had blood coagulated in the teeth imprints. He had forgotten exactly how sharp Omega teeth were, caught up in the mating frenzy as he had been, eager to knot the writhing and howling Omega in his bed. He would have given Luke anything to make him come and _stop_ the kriffing heat.

They had been caught up in the mating for what felt like a good half of the month, both of them stopping only when they were wrung out and so exhausted that they couldn’t physically mate any longer. His body was past the point of exhaustion and he knew that Luke would have been near dead if he hadn’t found a way to find sedatives to draw out the refractory periods before both of them utterly burnt out..

He wouldn’t have done it if hadn’t been for Phasma and her meddling. A meddling he welcomed gratefully once he was sane enough to realise that it was her doing that was getting them rations and water on a regular basis.

Exactly how long had it been since the heat had gone on?

Hux shuffled out of the fresher and moved towards the chrono that he had spotted lying on the floor earlier.

He wanted to shout at the time and date that it showed, but a quick glance at a still comatose Luke made him change his mind. The last thing he wanted was to wake up the Omega and find that the heat _still_ hadn’t burned itself out. He rubbed his face hard and put the chrono back in its usual spot while trying to comprehend exactly how _two weeks_ had passed in heat frenzy.

He looked back and Luke. Really looked back at him and took in the exhausted, but sated lines of his face as he got a much needed rest. He felt a grudging respect towards the Omega and couldn’t help but to once again think that Kylo Ren was unstable and cunning in the way that he had tried to get rid of Skywalker and him.

The heat could have killed them both. Hux was sure that he had been counting on it.

Hux smirked as he imagined the expression on Kylo Ren’s face the moment that he would realize his plan had utterly backfired on him.

The short-sighted fool.

Hux snorted as he moved back to the fresher once he realised how tacky and sticky his skin was with bodily fluids and a scent that reminded him of Tatooine tea, for some strange reason: Sweet, warm, and spicy with just a touch of citrus to it.

Wrinkling his nose, he stepped into the fresher and scrubbed himself clean with the unscented cleanser he kept there. Once he was clean, he was surprised to note that the scent was still lingering.

That was...Not what he had expected and it made him frown as he stepped out of the fresher and stopped dead when he found Skywalker staring at him with those piercing blue eyes of his. He cursed himself for a moment, wondering if it was another round of heat, but pushed that thought away when he saw the lucidity in them.

His terror came back when he moved closer to the bed and smelled it.

It reminded him of effluvium and something raw and animalistic, far different than the scent of combined bodily fluids and musk. It was also faintly sweet and put him in mind of fresh, sweet milk.

His mouth twisted into a grimace as he took in the exhausted and wary Skywalker now sitting up on the bed.

The old Omega eyed him with a watchful caution, waiting to see what his reaction would be and act accordingly.

Hux, for his part, only nodded as he walked to the closet.

“We’ve got that answer then, Skywalker. Now could you be so kind as to humour me and use the fresher?”

Skywalker snorted, rolling his eyes before he finally did as Hux requested.

Hux’s eyes narrowed at the compliance, knowing full well he hadn’t won _that_ particular battle just yet.

And deep down, he had to wonder if he ever would.

~*~*~*~*~

Luke sighed once he roughly dried himself, wincing whenever the towel rubbed a too raw spot or slowly healing scrape or gash. Hux had been better than Kylo Ren, but he hadn’t been gentle either. He had left enough marks on him to mark him as his own.

He put his hand on the scarred over bonding mark over each of the glands on the side of his neck and resisted the urge to dig his nails into them. Those marks would keep him safe until the litter was whelped.

A litter he was both relieved and dismay to realise that he was carrying.

It bought him time.

Six months to be exact.

He just hoped that it would be enough.

_~*~*~*~*~_

Hux was scrolling over the latest mission reports in his office, work that was long overdue when his office doors opened and Phasma marched right in, armour and boots making enough of a racket to draw him out and glare at her.

It didn’t have any effect on her and his expression soured when he couldn’t make her leave.

“As much as I like staring at my own reflection, Phasma, I really do need to get to work. The First Order doesn’t run itself, contrary to Supreme Leader Ren’s belief.”

Phasma shrugged.

“I’ll be sure to take that into consideration next time your Omega dislocates his hip and lands himself in medical.”

That caught his attention and a pang of concern hit him

He didn’t show it in front of Phasma, though. As much as they had shared together, they didn’t have that kind of open relationship where he could show that much emotion. He knew exactly how easily her loyalties could shift and didn’t dare give her any leverage over him to use in the future.

“When did this happen? And is he there now?”

Phasma nodded. “It happened twenty minutes ago. I found him while I was trying to deliver the latest training reports and handed him over to medical. They wanted to make sure he was stable before I volunteered to escort you to him.”

Hux swallowed his relief, since there was something in Phasma’s voice that he had learned to be wary of in the past. She was an extremely busy. Maybe more than he was and the fact that she had taken time out of her schedule to get to him made him wonder if she had something to address.

“Very well, although I have to wonder why exactly you would do such a service. Aren’t there any cadets that you could have easily allotted the task to?”

Phasma laughed softly.

“Of course. I never do anything without a reason.”

She agreed as she watched Hux step out from behind his desk and stand in front of her with his arms crossed as he waited for her explanation.

“I personally don’t care about what kind of Omegas you stick your cock in, Hux. But with Skywalker, you need to get him good and healthy if you want him to survive your tender care.”

Hux bristled at that, but held himself in check, waving a hand for her to elaborate.

“Medical says that you haven’t given them a reply when they asked about the treatments. I know you’re too proud to cheat in this pissing contest you have with Ren, but don’t let your stupid pride blind you to the political leverage you have in Skywalker as your mate.”

Hux pinched the bridge of his nose at that, knowing that she was right.

The doctors had approached him with the possibility of rejuvenating Skywalker once he was found to be breeding. He had dismissed it with a terse promise to review the situation. He hadn’t really given it a serious thought until Skywalker started to have problems.

Not only had he nearly died from the morning sickness, he had started to lose his balance due to the size of the kits he carried, the kits being too much of a strain for his old and small frame. Hux had brushed it all aside, thinking that it would all resolve itself soon. He would whelp in a month and Hux thought that it would solve all the problems Luke was having.

The malnutrition had been taken care of with regular intravenous infusions and a diet that was easier on his stomach. Something that he had underhandedly forced the quartermaster to ignore when it was requested. Luke hadn’t quite liked it, but he swallowed it down all the same once he realised that it was actually helping him.

He still hadn’t lost that look of baleful wariness that had seemed to be his perpetual expression for four months.

But now that he was unable to fend for himself, Hux was forced to concede that he needed to actually make a decision before Ren himself got wind of the situation and incapacitated Skywalker permanently.

And that was not something that he was willing to tolerate.

“And what is in it for you, Phasma? Wouldn’t Supreme Leader Ren benefit far more from this information than I would?”

Phasma nodded.

“He would, but he would only destroy Skywalker instead of using him as a bargaining tool against the Resistance. As much as we would like to think that the First Order had everything under control, the Resistance has proven otherwise. Skywalker and his return would guarantee it.”

She cocked her head at him then. “Whereas you have a long view of the situation, even if you are emotionally compromised.”

Hux whistled softly. He had to admire her political acumen and vision and made a mental note to always keep in her good graces.

“I’ll take your advice into consideration. Now take me to Skywalker.”

~*~*~*~*~

“I’m not an invalid, _General.”_

Luke stated icily as he tried to get himself into bed under his own steam, purposely ignoring the hovering Hux, who had fully given into his protective Alpha instincts and was doing his best to make sure Luke didn’t collapse again.

Which he predictably did when his hip dislocated again, making him fall right into Hux’s arms.

He inhaled sharply at the shock of finding himself up close to Hux again, something that hadn’t been the case ever since the morning after his heat. Luke had rapidly gotten too uncomfortable and sick for Hux to even think of sharing a bed with him and despite missing his Omega, had abided by his wishes to be let alone.

Something that was quite easy to do after Luke had accidentally vomited on him when scrambling over him to make it to the fresher.  And became even easier once Luke had started to get gravid.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Hux reluctantly helped him into the bed, tucking the heavy blankets around him. Luke was embarrassed at the attention, but nevertheless accepted it. His hip had slid back into place, but it had left a throbbing pain behind.

Only more month of this, he told himself, closing his eyes in exhaustion. Only one more month and then…

He didn’t dare think about the birth, hoping that it would be something he’d be able to endure. The medic had assured him it would be. Painful, but it was possible. Luke didn’t dare ask what his odds would be. He didn’t want to know.

He had gone through a whole lot of pain in his life and he had to admit that the idea of giving birth was daunting to him. He wasn’t afraid of the pain. He had gone through worse. Force Lighting and getting his hand cut off hadn’t been a picnic in the park and he had survived them.

No. He was afraid of dying and leaving defenceless kits in the hands of the First Order. Especially if they were Force sensitive, something that was guaranteed with Luke as their dam. He wouldn’t be able to protect them if Kylo Ren decided to bring them up indoctrinated into his erroneous world view. Nor could he trust that Hux would be able to help in anyway.

Hux, for all his faults, was too loyal to the wrong cause. Luke wouldn’t be surprised if he would give up his own children to Kylo Ren if he was asked to. Even if he did show interest in the litter in his belly, Luke was all too aware of what held Hux’s soul.

He had to live, if not to escape, then to make sure his kits would.

He dozed off then, a light touch over his forehead being the last thing that he recalled before he was pulled awake to see Hux conversing with the Medic he had spoken to earlier. He shifted in the bed and the conversation stopped abruptly, making Luke fear the worst.

Hux attempted a smile, something that made Luke shudder when he saw it. He had to give the Alpha a grudging due. He was trying. Not like Kylo Ren, whose wrath was only just kept at bay by Hux and Phasma.

“I’m going to make it better. I swear.”

Hux murmured the moment that he had moved closer to Luke, the words a promise that Luke wasn’t sure if he wanted to make come true or not.

So he only nodded and watched as the Medic put the IV line into the permanent port in his arm. It was cold as it went up his arm and in moments, he was deeply asleep again, making him relax into the pillows at his back once more.

Hux and the Medic watched him for a few moments. One looking for signs of a negative reaction, the other taking in how peaceful and younger he looked as he slept.

“It won’t harm him, will it?”

The Medic shook his head. “It will actually be better for him in the end.”

“And the kits?”

“It’s harmless to the kits. The compound was tested rigorously before it was put into the marketplace.”

The Medic assured him, knowing full well that although General Hux wouldn’t outright kill him like the Supreme Leader, he had his own ways of making sure that he got what he paid for.

“Good. I am sure that I don’t need to remind you the penalty if that isn’t the case?”

The Medic shook his head and Hux smiled, making the Medic feel as if ice water filled his bones.

“Excellent. Keep him monitored. If anything happens, I want to be contacted immediately.”

Hux turned away from him and looked back at Luke, a soft expression on his face as he did so, making the Medic gape in surprise at the proof that General Hux _was_ human.

~*~*~*~*~

When Hux was finally allowed into the room Skywalker was in after giving birth, he couldn’t help but to flinch at how utterly wrecked the Omega looked.

His skin was greyish white, like fine flimsi, and his hair was sweaty and matted in clumps against his forehead. His eyes were bloodshot and the shadows under them looked like bruises. But he was smiling as he looked down at the kits nestled in his arms. They were swaddled in blue blankets, their eyes closed, making it impossible to tell the shade.

There was a coppery brown dusting of hair on both of their heads, making Hux smile at that unexpected sight. He had known Luke had been a blonde when he was young. He had seen the holos whenever he read his files. It was gratifying to see that his children had inherited something to mark them as _his_.

He hummed in happiness at the sight, making Luke look up at him.

“You did well.”

Luke snorted.

“What does this get me?”

Hux’s eyes glittered.

“Salvation.”

Luke’s mouth tightened into a thin line at that.

“Will I be grateful for it?”

Hux shook his head.

“Not at first. But I can guarantee you will be later.” He paused then, looking down at his offspring sharply for several moments before looking back up at Luke again.

“Especially since they are more than likely to be Force sensitive and will need to be taken away from Kylo Ren.”

Luke’s eyes got icy at that.

“You’d let them go if that was the case?”

Hux bit his lip hard, then nodded.

“He’d destroy them. As much as it pains me to admit it, he would dare. His hatred of you would outweigh any common sense he’d have towards them. And as much as I loathe the Resistance, that would be the only place where they would be safe.”

Luke’s mouth twitched.

“I thought your loyalty was to the First Order and that you’d gladly hand your kits over to Kylo Ren if he’d ask.”

Hux flinched at the words, his mouth working as Luke watched and waited for him to refute them, to defend himself, to agree, to anything.

He finally shut his mouth with a click and ran his hands through his hair in exasperation.

“I may be part of the First Order, but these are _my_ kits. My legacy. And I’ll be kriffed if I let an unstable fool with delusions of grandeur destroy them. Or their dam.”

_Five-This Pain Will Be Useful To You Someday_

Hux couldn’t help the small sense of possessive pride as he took in the sleeping kits in the cot he had just managed to procure. He had filled it with soft bedding and made it a comfortable nest as he could. Skywalker would have to do the rest once he got his strength back after the second round of treatments. For now, the kits seemed like they were quite comfortable in the makeshift nest and hadn’t woken up to mewl for their dam since they had been set down by Skywalker.

It was a small thing, but Hux was relieved, since he knew damned well that he was not capable of taking care of the kits if they were to wake up. He felt the pull to protect them and make sure that they were well, but he wouldn’t know the first thing of soothing or feeding them. It wasn’t wired into his nature and besides, he had a suspicion that Skywalker, despite grudgingly giving him his trust, wasn’t quite ready to go that far as of yet.

Watching the kits for an hour or two was probably the most concessions that he’d get from Skywalker and he was sure that in case Kylo Ren decided to make a surprise appearance. Something that was worrying him also.

So far, Kylo Ren had avoided the both of them, satisfying himself with quips at Hux’s expense. Particularly whenever he would cut any useless meeting short whenever he felt that Skywalker needed him. Although he was sure that he had no latent Force sensitivity, he could _always_ tell whenever Skywalker was in need of him.

“Afraid that the Omega might die on you?”

Kylo Ren had sneered the third time that he had abruptly stood up from some inane meeting or other, gathered up his datapad and coat and excused himself.

He smiled a brittle smile at that riposte before he replied.

“Not all. Is it a bad thing for an Alpha to be concerned for their Omega? No matter what the age? After all, The First Order will need new blood, since I’m sure that neither us or the Rebellion are born from a vacuum. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

Hux had left them, not caring to see the outburst that would surely follow that cool rebuke.

He was all too aware of the sainted Anakin Skywalker seemingly appearing out of nowhere, as willed by the Force (Or not, according to some other unsavoury rumours he’d come across compiling the history of the Skywalkers) unlike the rest of them. He also was aware of how strongly Kylo Ren felt about the man. He didn’t regret making that remark, despite knowing that he’d eventually pay for it.

But so far, no punishment had been forthcoming and it was starting to worry him. Especially since he was getting his plans ready for Skywalker and the kits. He needed to keep them safe until all of the pieces had been set into place. Until then, he’d play the dutiful general and continue on with his duties.

He was just about to reach out and stroke the cheek of the oldest boy that was starting to have the lines of his dam clearly imprinted on his face when he felt the sudden drop of temperature in the room. His breathing quickened and his back stiffened, but he didn’t dare show how much it had unnerved him to have Kylo Ren show up like that. In fact, he was actually quite relieved that he had shown up.

That other shoe had now fallen and he was relieved of that fear, he could move on and deal with the other pressing matters on his plate.

“Is that them, Skywalkers’ get?”

He didn’t have to turn around. Kylo Ren was beside him in mere moments, peering down curiously at the kits sleeping peacefully in their nest.  He leaned over the nest and stretched out his hand, making Hux inhale sharply. He had expected it. After all, it was the reason why he had already started to set credits and a ship aside the minute that Skywalker had given birth.

He watched and waited until Kylo Ren lowered his hand and snorted in contempt. He looked at Hux and smirked.

“I guess your genes won out this time. Skywalker will be disappointed. But there’s always next time. In the meantime, these can definitely be an asset to the First Order. Like Hux family always has been.”

He exited the room in a billow of black and red, leaving Hux glad that he was as Force sensitive as a rock. His kits would be safe.

So why did he feel a vague sense of loss at the announcement?

~*~*~*~*~

Luke breathed slowly and deeply in an effort to calm the nausea that was building up while he waited for the second round of treatments to finish. He only had four more to go and hopefully he’d never have to go through them ever again. He grimaced and swallowed hard, managing to keep the nausea only just at bay.

He reminded himself that he’d make sure Hux would make good on his promise and get him some treats and mint tea after this particular session. Or at least let him know that was what he wanted after he saw the kits. At the thought of his kits, his chest began to ache, making him shift on the large, comfortable chair that was used for the procedure that was supposed to be his ticket out of this madness.

He winced as the IV pulled and it burned, making yet another thing fuel the discomfort that he found himself in. He hated that he was more or less poisoning his milk supply while doing this, but he understood the stakes. He only wished that he could have had a longer time bonding with his kits that way instead of weaning them so soon.

He grit his teeth and moved carefully, not wanting to outright pull the needle out and go through the process again. He glanced up and breathed out a sigh of relief that the half full clear bag that hung from the IV stand. It looked deceptively harmless, but the rising urge to vomit told a different story.

He knew that it was part and parcel of the bargain he had struck with the devil, so to speak. He vaguely recalled why that was the case, since most of the medical jargon had gone over his head when he was being briefed what the treatments would entail.

From what he had managed to grasp, they were editing his HeLa cells, taking out the telomeres (He had, in passing, wondered if they were similar to the midichlorians that he had read about in old Jedi texts and files that hadn’t been wiped out by the Empire) in order to reverse the ravages of time on him. At least that was what he thought the process was supposed to do.

Tatooine formal schooling wasn’t exactly on par with getting an education in Coruscant. There had been a reason why he had been so desperate to go to the Academy and get out of the backwater he had been raised in. He had experience and expertise as a Jedi, but there were some things that he had problems completely grasping.

Right now, that was the lesser of his worries. The discomforts brought on by the treatments were the ones taking center place in his mind. His joints hurt and he was always vaguely disgusted by the veritable sheets of dead skin that he was shedding. No matter how much water or how much lotion he had Hux get him, he still felt like he was shedding worse than a Krayt dragon.

At least he hadn’t lost his hair, he comforted himself as he sat back and tried to gather himself up to meditate. Something that he was managing only sporadically lately. His attention was mediocre at best and he was more prone to fall asleep than to find his center. Considering he was always tired, it was a good thing that was the case.

He was going to need to conserve his strength the longer this wore on. He laughed quietly and closed his eyes, slipping to a sleep that felt like it lasted for a few moments before it was interrupted by a hand carding through his hair. Hair that he felt slip off at the action.

His eyes shot open then, meeting the horrified gaze of Hux, who was standing in front of him holding a handful of grey hair in his hand.

“What in the kriffing hell? Is that my hair?”

Luke yelped, struggling to sit up and look at the hair, which had just been on his head. Hux all but threw the bag he had in his left hand on Luke’s lap before frantically wiping his hands of the grey whisps on his gloves. Luke watched in mute horror and reached up to see if anything was left on his head. He ran his hands through the what remained and gave a choked off exclamation of disgust as he pulled out more handfuls of hair, which floated to the durasteel floor in whisps.

He looked at the hair in mute horror, unsure of what to do when the Med droid came in and unhooked him from the IV. It noticed the hair on the floor and clucked quietly at a cleaning droid that swept it up while Hux and Luke watched, neither wanting to meet each other’s eyes.

Once the tasks were completed, Hux cleared his throat and looked at Luke, who was staring at him through narrowed eyes.

“Did you know that would happen?”

Hux mutely shook his head.

“Did you plan for this to happen like this? Leaving me helpless and humiliated?”

Hux’s mouth opened and closed at the question, something he obviously hadn’t expected to be asked.

Luke relented, rubbing his forehead. That wasn’t fair of him to accuse Hux of doing that exact thing. Hux wasn’t Han, he was a bit of a bastard, but he had been willing to treat him with as much respect and dignity that he could muster within the First Order and being under Kylo Ren’s jurisdiction.

Hux had committed many sins, but tormenting him needlessly wasn’t one of them. He wasn’t that petty as to not see that.

He sighed and shook his head. “Never mind.”

Hux swallowed hard at the way that Luke seemed to deflate in on himself, the anger draining from his body as he sat back in the chair to gather his strength. He watched the older, somewhat pitiful looking mate carefully in case he was called upon to offer comfort. He wasn’t _exactly_ the best at it, but he could make a passable go at it.

He was stopped short when Luke noticed the bag that Hux had dropped earlier and opened it with shaky hands, exclaiming quietly over the peaches and apricots inside.

“I haven’t tasted these since Obi Wan brought me some when I was a kit.”

He murmured, his eyes bright as he pulled out a fresh, ripe peach and looked at it in wonder.

“They were too expensive for us in Tatooine and Obi Wan bought them as a treat.”

He looked up from the fruit at the slightly flushed face of Hux.

“How did you know I like these?”

Hux’s face flushed darker and he swallowed noisily before replying.

“Your files. I’ve gone through them. I figured that after this, you deserve something good. It’s not much, but I thought you’d like it.”

Luke’s annoyance evaporated at that and he looked down at the fruit again. Hux was certainly _not_ playing to type. It both touched and stoked Luke’s suspicions. What exactly what Hux’s end game? Surely he couldn’t prize a couple of kits that much. He was well aware that the First Order, like the Empire, hadn’t really budged in their attitudes towards kits. They were tools, nothing more.

So what had flipped Hux’s attitude?

“The Supreme Leader came to see the children.”

Luke’s eyes shot up, wide and scared at the words he had just heard.

“Did he do anything?”

Hux shook his head. “He only tested them for Force sensitivity. He stated that they were null.”

Luke closed his eyes, not wanting Hux to see the relief he felt.

His nephew was horrifically short-sighted sometimes.

“It buys us time for the rest to be set into place. I wouldn’t worry too much about that. _Ben_ hasn’t really changed, despite him wanting to think so.”

Luke then took a bite out of the peach and nearly moaned at the sweet taste that flooded his mouth.

It was, other than Anakin and Owen, the best thing that had happened to him in nearly a year.

He was going to enjoy it.

_Six-I do believe in the light_

Luke studied his reflection critically in the fresher mirror, still not quite believing that he was seeing his own face. He looked like had around the time the empire had been overthrown and he had helped his father find peace. The hair was the same gold blonde that he hadn’t seen in years. It was a too young face with too old eyes that were unnerving even to him.

He straightened up and left the fresher, grateful for the fact that after being taken out of the bacta tank which was the last step of the treatments he wasn’t creaking as much and he could actually move without twinges of pain. Sparring had been much easier and although he didn’t have the access to the Force, he didn’t feel as if he was utterly defenseless any longer. He didn’t have to hide behind Hux and hope that Kylo Ren would hold himself back.

He sighed and ran his hand through the still short hair. He didn’t ever recall having such short hair and he missed his longish hair. Hopefully in a few months, he’d have it back and make him feel less like a cadet and more like himself.

He moved towards the cot where he had laid his kits down and looked in on them, smiling as he took in the two faces, both showing the lines of Naberrie and Skywalker in their faces. Their colouring was a more subdued shade than their sires, one of the few marks of him on them. He could only hope that was all that they had inherited from Hux. As much of an optimistic as he was, he wasn’t blind or naive to what Hux had chosen to do with his adult life.

Anakin, his eldest, stirred, his small mouth opening and closing. In response, Luke’s chest started to hurt.

“Hope you’re hungry.”

He murmured as he picked up the kit and cradled him to his chest. He opened up bright blue eyes and regarded his dam sleepily, smiling faintly before he started rooting into his chest for the milk he had missed when Luke hadn’t been able to nurse him and his brother Owen.

“I guess you are.”

He went to the large chair he had procured for that purpose and sat down, adjusting his position before unbuttoning his shirt and letting the kit latch on and ease the ache. His son grunted and snuffled as he started to feed hungrily. Even after seven months, the kits’ reactions were always the same. It was comforting, in a way, to have that kind of standard routine for them.

It let him have some space and some peace in which he could center himself and draw strength in order to be able to endure what felt like an interminable wait.

He appreciated that and let his eyes close as he fed the baby.

“So what did you name Hux’s whelps, _uncle?”_

Luke’s eyes flew open and he only just managed to keep the neutral expression on his face as he came face to face with his estranged nephew.

“Anakin and Owen.”

He replied flatly, cradling the baby close as he watched Kylo Ren’s face twist into a sardonic smirk.

“Anakin for a force null child. Surely that’s irony or wishful thinking. Did you or Hux pick the names?”

Luke’s mouth thinned at the remark.

“Why does it matter to you what he is named? After all, he may have been your grandfather, but he was _my father_ . Out of both of us, his legacy is mine to claim. Ben _Solo._ ”

Kylo Ren’s eyes narrowed at that.

“Watch your tone, Omega. You may be under Hux’s protection, but you aren’t untouchable.”

Luke laughed quietly.

“Threats against a nursing Omega? Really Ben? Is that how low your hatred of me has brought you? Do you think that your troops will follow a leader who abuses Omegas? It won’t make you beloved, and despite your strength in the Force, troops won’t obey an impulsive sadist for long.”

Kylo Ren’s face contorted and twisted with barely contained rage that made the furniture in the room shake. The cot shook hard enough to wake Owen and make him howl at the tense atmosphere in the room.

“Skywalker, why is-Oh. Supreme Leader. To what do we owe your visit to?”

Hux asked as he rushed into the room and picked up Owen from the cot, shushing him before he crossed the room and placed him in Luke’s arms.

“Just checking up on your progeny. At least they will be Alphas and a credit to the First Order. As will the rest of the litters that will come from your Omega now that he’s no longer standing at death’s door.”

Was all that Kylo Ren said as he walked out of their rooms.

Neither Luke nor Hux spoke for several minutes, neither of them sure that Kylo Ren had left the vicinity.

They looked at each other as Hux pulled out a notebook of flimsi and scribbled a quick message on it.

“ _It’s time.”_

Luke nodded and Hux scribbled out the message and put the notebook away on the shelf amongst other books that looked similar.

The fact that Kylo Ren had come not just once, but twice to check on them didn’t bode well for their future. Hux in his role could only do so much. And with Luke still muzzled and unable to use the Force, if Kylo Ren decided to take the children as his own, there wouldn’t be much to stop him.

They had to go. The sooner the better.

He let out a shaky sigh of relief.

He was finally going home.

~*~*~*~*~

Leia stood at the screen, monitoring the movements of the X-wings and the larger ships, her mind busy with battle placements and what areas of the base in Hoth needed to be defended. She was lost in her preparations when one of her pilots contacted the base.

Or who she thought was her pilot. She squinted at the screen, but couldn’t place the ship.

She debated calling one of her fighters to examine the ship when she felt that familiarity that could only be one person-

“ _General Organa, requesting permission to land.”_

She smiled as relief flooded through her.

_“Permission granted, Commander Skywalker.”_

End.

  



End file.
